


a company

by mytsukkishine



Series: Baby, It's Cold Outside [22]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Discord: Umino Hours, Family Feels, Gen, Minor Hatake Kakashi/Umino Iruka, POV Umino Iruka, Umino Hours Winter Bingo, prompt: found family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-31
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-03-18 01:02:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 978
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29109762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mytsukkishine/pseuds/mytsukkishine
Summary: Iruka knows the pros and cons of living alone, but right now, as he stares at the ceiling, nose runny and head aching a little, Iruka kind of wishes he had someone with him.Cue Team 7 barging into his home because Naruto heard from another teacher that he's sick.
Relationships: Dai-nana-han | Team 7 & Umino Iruka
Series: Baby, It's Cold Outside [22]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2034916
Comments: 1
Kudos: 35
Collections: The Umino Hours Winter Bingo 2020





	a company

**Author's Note:**

> smol found family fic for the soul ehehe

Iruka blows onto the folded napkin with so much force he feels his brains just went out through his nose. Releasing a tired groan, Iruka crumples the spoiled tissue and throws it away in the trash bin next to him. 

He has been sick for two days now, and honestly, Iruka feels like shit. He didn't see this coming, one day he was doing fine, no signs of getting sick or whatsoever, and then the next day, he woke up with a sore back, runny nose, and a pounding headache. Fortunately, Iruka managed to inform his coworkers via his neighbor, who happens to be a parent of one of his students. 

Sighing, Iruka glances at the empty snack wrapper on the nightstand beside him. These past two days, Iruka has been munching on some snacks he has on hand, but unfortunately, his supplies didn't last long. Iruka has been meaning to go shop for groceries this coming Thursday, but by some unlucky fate, Iruka can't even lift a single pot to cook himself a proper meal. 

In times like this, the chunin wishes he has a roommate. Sure, having a place all for yourself is much easier than sharing a space with a stranger. But then again-

Iruka closes his eyes, putting his arm over his eyes in hope the pressure from it will somehow ease his headache. After a few minutes of silence, Iruka is starting to fall back into his dreamland when suddenly, he hears a loud knock at his front door followed by the loud voice of his student. 

_Naruto._

A groan rips out from Iruka's throat as he slowly sits up straight, his vision spiraling as Naruto's knocks and calls for his name increase volume.

"Wait-" Iruka's voice comes out rough, and it only causes Naruto to bang harder. 

"Iruka! Are you okay? Kakashi-sensei might break the door open if you don't answer us." 

Not wanting his property to be broken, Iruka finally manages to stand up on his two feet with his legs shaking badly. 

"No! Don't. I'll be there in a…" And as he takes a step forward, Iruka's eyes roll to the back of his head as darkness swallows his vision. 

And the last thing Iruka saw was a flak jacket and silver hair. 

  
~

  
"Shhh, you're gonna wake sensei up with your loud voice!" 

"Me? You're almost screaming Sakura-chan!" 

Iruka's face scrunched up in discomfort, the light from above hurts his eyes so damn much and the pounding headache he has isn't helping at all. Slowly, he raises his hand up to block the blinding light away as he blinks his eyes open. 

Naruto's smiling face greets him first, and Iruka has to move back because the boy is too close to him- not that Iruka mind but he's sick. 

"Naruto… Get away from me,"

"Iruka! You're awake thank God!" His voice is loud and Iruka tries his best not to flinch but fails to do so as he sees Naruto shutting up quickly. Then Sakura comes to view, standing beside the blond boy with her hands behind her back, a small smile printed on her face. 

"Iruka-sensei, hello!" 

Oh, Sasuke is here too. 

With steady movements, Iruka sits up straight, refusing any help offered to him by his former students as he tries to get a good angle for his back. Once he's settled comfortably, and that somehow his headache lessens, Iruka lands his gaze back at the three genin staring at him. 

Iruka sighs, "Hello, Naruto, Sakura, and Sasuke. May I ask how did you three get in? And why are you three here?" 

"We heard from Hana-sensei that you're sick!" Naruto interrupts even before Sakura can speak, "So I thought, why not visit you since we don't have anything going on right now!" 

Sakura nods and Sasuke remains nonchalant as usual. 

"But when we got here you weren't answering us…" 

Then Iruka suddenly remembers everything. Naruto said they'd break the door, and that even before he can take a step forward, he fainted. 

Unconsciously, Iruka touches his head. Nothing is hurting or bleeding, but Iruka is sure that he fainted. 

Just then, the door to his room opens and Iruka looks up, eyes widening as soon as he sees Kakashi Hatake holding a tray containing something that smells so damn delicious. However, that's not the thing that got Iruka, it's Kakashi's appearance. The jounin is in his usual Shinobu outfit but the thing is, he's wearing Iruka's green apron. 

"Yo, sensei. You're awake." Kakashi greets as he makes his way towards the brunet. He puts the tray containing a steaming bowl of miso soup down in the nightstand before fully facing Iruka. 

"I hope you don't mind me using your kitchen, I whipped you up something to eat so…" Kakashi looks away, and Iruka wonders if what he's seeing is correct. 

_Is Kakashi blushing?_

"Eat up and then me and Sakura and Sasuke will buy you stuff you need." 

Iruka, still taken aback by everything that's happening, completely misses how Naruto climbs up on his bed and gently engulfs him in a hug. 

"I'm happy we came just in time." The blond boy whispers and Iruka's heart flutters. He doesn't know if it's because he's still a little nauseous or what, but Iruka can feel tears welling up. And when Sakura joins in for a hug with Sasuke just stepping a little closer, Iruka can't help but to laugh as a tear runs down his cheek. 

"Thank you, guys." 

There are lots of pros and cons of living alone, but as Iruka lets Naruto slowly feed him, and Kakashi waving at him with Sakura and Sasuke behind him, promising him to be back with groceries and medicine, Iruka can't be more thankful. He might be living alone, but right now, he feels so full and warm and accompanied. 

**Author's Note:**

> ^3^


End file.
